gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis
Atlantis was once a peaceful island, the was so big, it covered the Caribbean. Similar to El Dorado, it was made entirely out of Gold, and ruled by a family, known as the Lophians. There was a Fearsome King, a lovely Queen, and four clever sons. The love between the King and the Queen were as powerful as Davy Jones. But after weeks of a horrible sickness given to the Queen, she died. The King, with rage anda broken heart, killed all the residents by releasing a plague, and sunk himself, his sons, and the city in the Magic Waters of The Abyss, and all five of them were cursed by the Abyss, and made half Anglerfish. wat most people dont realize was the destruction of Atlantis was caused by the Great Beast. Today Today, the Isalnd is only accessable by finding four Key Swords and navigating through the Atlantis Labyrinth, to find the Portal to Atlantis. And some pirates have done so already ... Areas Road A dark, narrow canyon passage Enemies Lophian Soldier Vicious Anglerfish Electric Jelly CookieCutter Shark Giant Eel Golden Plaza A wide, circular plaza covered with gold. But its residents aren't very happy. Enemies Lophian Guard Lophian Soldier Lophian Captain Volcano Entrance An old, extinct volcano. Behind it is the kingdom, but it won't be easy to pass, though. Enemies Lophian Guard Lophian Soldier Lophian Mystic Lophian Pathfinder Blood Pathway A long road that leads to the Kingdom. Very well guarded. Enemies Lophian Cadet Lophian Guard Lophian Soldier Lophian Mystic Lophian Pathfinder Lophian Warlord Undead Lophian The Labyrinth Main Hall Many pirates are being tortured by very powerful enemies beyond these walls. No Enemies The Tower A very tall, dark tower. Enemies Lophian Interrogator Lophian Crusher Lophian Smasher Dark Jail A deadly, dark jail that no pirate has escaped from. Enemies Undead Captain Lophian Crusher Lophian Smasher Lophian Killer Lophain Hangman Lophian Executer Vicious Lophian Purgatory Hall A long, torturing hall that many faithful pirates are left to rot in. No Enemies, accept the irritating long hall you have to run through. Library A very large Library with very tall shelfs of every book made. Many of the High Ranking Lophians come here in their free time. A book with the key to the Throne Room is in here somewhere. But beware, if the wrong book is opened, a mystical creature is summoned. Enemies Lophian Warlord Lophian Admiral Lophian Count Lophian Watcher Lophian High Lord Vampire Cyclops Minotaur Tree Octopus Grim Reaper Throne Room You've arrived just in time for the execution of Jack Sparrow. Stop the Angler Lord before he brings an end to Piracy! Enemies Lophian Cadet Lophian Guard Lophian Soldier Lophian Sergeant Lophian Commander Lophian Captain Lophian Pathfinder Lophian Scientist Lophian Mystic Lophian Smasher Lophian Crusher Lophian Warlord Lophian Vice Admiral Lophian Admiral Count Lophian Lophian Watchman Lophian Hangman Lophian Corrector Lophian Executive Lophian Judge of Law Lophian Representitive Lophian Low Lord Lophian Lord Lophain High Lord Lophian Fear Book of Ancients You open the book. You must solve the puzzle to activate its key. Page 1: Unscramble the words STONRME -Monster- Page 2: Get rid of the wrong letters Msr. Armstrongy was the first mane toa walk oen the surfaceo of the Moon. Page 3: Find the vowels He ate the icey apple Page 4: To unravel the Secret, use all the underlined letters to spell the key word -Ignite- The Door to the Throne Room bursts open... Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO